


Frangible

by TexasDreamer01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Image Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/pseuds/TexasDreamer01
Summary: “You should come with me Partner…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://texasdreamer01.tumblr.com/post/73927726338/howtopuzzleship-puddipuzzle-source).
> 
> [Original fanart post](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=33846251), second image in the compilation.

They were an honest plea. He said the words without a second thought, earnest in a way he rarely showed, tugging on his partner’s wrist in a bid to convince him further.

He wished Yugi were not crying; it only made his request harder to make. He was a Pharaoh. … Or was one, anyway. Surely that made his wants more important?

… Right?

“Oh,  _mou hitori no boku_ ,” No. He didn’t like that tone, didn’t like how it made his heart sink way down deep into his stomach, acid burning holes into it.  _God_ , now he was crying.

Nothing was ever simple, was it.

“ _Aibou_ , please,” It shouldn’t end here. This should be  _their_ story, not “his” or “mine.” They shouldn’t be defined by such arbitrary measures.

Every promise they ever made to each other laid bitter on his tongue. Now they seemed like paltry delights, all carefully positioned lights and brushes of the glamours the modern world conceived.

He hated it. Hated the way it made him a liar, made  _him_ cry, made this hellhole a farce. Where were these fantasies made true, that paradise every mortal was promised, nigh on guaranteed for him?

All he wanted was one thing - to have his partner by his side, for as long as forever stretched. Or at least until his welcome was overstayed. Either would do; he wasn’t a fool (there was no place for him, anyway, so it was all borrowed time in the end).

“I can’t.”

That teary-eyed, gentle confession - one he couldn’t help but utterly understand - froze every drop of faith the gods he killed himself in service of exhorted from him.

It was then that he knew there was no such thing as heaven.


End file.
